


The Night

by elfofdeath



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, brief mentions of Ikem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfofdeath/pseuds/elfofdeath
Summary: I just had to write this cause I was like if Ozai treated Ursa like he did in the comics then he did something aweful to her: I hate the Search and I am making an AU about the Oazi and Ursa were they fall in love its on fanfiction.net





	The Night

Ursa stood looking off into the faint darkness of the room, the only light was that of the candles with a sweet smell. Woman helped her out of her big white wedding Kimono, they brushed her hair took off her make-up and helped her into a red robe.

 

She was by herself and she looked to the door that would lead her to the Fire Prince's room were she was meant to lay with him. She had never wanted to be with the Prince and when he had turned up to her home town of Hira'a with the Fire Lord she had not expected the proposal.

 

She had just accepted her true love's proposal an half an hour before and she couldn't refuse the royal family, she had smiled at Oazi as she had accepted, she could see her parents trying to hide their pain.

 

She had wanted to leave without a fuss yet Ikem had made that hard, he tried to get her back but to save his life she had begged her husband-to-be then to spear him and let her talk to him.

She had begged him to leave her be that she was happy that the Prince had asked for her hand in marriage and she left him there heart broken.

 

She knew she had to forget him yet her heart ached for him, she had wanted to marry Ikem and have her first night with him yet tonight it would be Fire Prince Ozai touching her.

 

It sent a shiver of disgust through her body, yet she feared how he was going to treat her tonight. She had tried to talk to him at the ceremony yet her had acted so coldly and aloof, she guessed he didn't want her as much as she didn't want him.

 

It wasn't a surprise though, the marriage was arranged yet for him to say she belong to him like she was his propriety like she was something he processed. The woman left her as she stared at the door again, he had told her to never speak of her past again, to forget it, he said he didn't want anyone to know that she was a traitor's grand daughter and how disgraceful her blood was related tp that traitors. 

 

Apparently Oazi didn't reflect his father who seemed so pleased to have found her for his son. She walked nervously into his room, she saw rose petals on the bed and then there were the candles that were lit and they smelt so relaxing.

 

She doubted that the Prince had done all this for her, she knew the servants were at his back and call and would do anything he asked without question, they could not speak of what they saw or heard, after all she could imagine they had seen and heard some horrible things.

 

She stood rubbing her arms in fear within the robe, she looked to the for poster bed, it had red blankets and red pillows, she didn't want to sit on the bed or even be here.

 

She heard a noise and footsteps, she didn't want her first time to be with this man yet what choice did she have? She was married to Oazi now and not Ikem, he came in with a red robe he had his hair down ,she didn't meet his eyes, he lilted her face to meet her eyes, she saw his fierce eyes looking at her with a small cocky smile.

 

He seemed pleased to have her in his grasp, she was sure he like many behind Ikem's back would call her beautiful and would think of her as beautiful, who knew what he really thought of her. 

Maybe he felt cocky that he had stolen her from what he saw as a lesser man, maybe it brought him joy to have her and know what that other man would never have know.

 

Ursa breathed deeply in nervousness as his lips brushed her own and she pulled back in fear. He stared her but the idea of being with a man she barely knew and saw his disappointed and disgusted reaction to her reaction.

 

She looked to him with wide apologetic eyes, she hadn't kissed anyone beside her boyfriend yet that all she had not done more then that as she had been saving herself.

He pulled her back into him with force and she let out a squeal of fear as he did this.

 

He could feel her shake and he looked into her pale yellow eyes without a bright spark in them, he held her firmly in his arms.

 

She was meant to be in love with him, she called him her 'love' she was meant to come to him willingly yet she couldn't just do that. He kissed her again with more force, she didn't try to fight the kiss this time as she didn't want to displease her new husband or feel his wrath.

She didn't know what kind of man he was, would he hurt her? She had heard of such things happening in this type of marriage, he brushed her cheek as he drew himself back from her lips.

She trembled as he rubbed his hands on her slender body and kissed her cheek. 

“ Why are you scared? “ He asked bluntly 

She met his eyes with tears in her soft eyes, she gripped him, she was scared, so scared of him and the act of sex with him and knew he didn't want to hear that but said it anyway. 

“ I.. I am afraid..” she wept “ Its.. My first time and.. “ Ursa blurted out fearfully 

Ursa knew it was a common fear, so it was easy for her to say that what she feared, he laughed a bit and she reacted with hurtful look yet that look didn't last long.

He pushed her into a wall and she looked fearful for new reasons as his eyed his bed and looked to her in a manner no man had looked at her. 

“ Would you be this fearful if you were doing this with another man ? I know all about that boyfriend of yours.. “ he snapped almost sounded jealous 

She could feel the pressure on her arms, she panicked thinking he was going to hurt her. 

“ I am your husband not him, you are to act as my wife and gladly accept what comes with that, although I do believe your pure Ursa because I know you are. “ 

Ursa looked fearfully at her husband yet if he knew all about the man she loved then it wasn't surprising he knew she hadn't been physical with Ikem. She didn't say anything to him, she couldn't even move, she got what he wanted to hear, that she was his and his alone, that she should forget she was happy and in love, she had to accept Oazi and love him. 

There wedding vows spoke of devotion and she should be devoted to Oazi and not Ikem. 

“Fire Prince Oazi.. Please.. Your hurting me.. I understand.. I do so please. “she begged fearfully and upset 

He loosened his grip on her and she breathed out as tears slipped down her cheeks. She was to gave herself freely, she felt him rub her arms as if to apologise for his actions toward her. The pain faded but she tried to hide her fear, he kissed her gently and with less force, he'd been eager and slowed down a bit adjusting his tactic, he wanted it to be romantic even if it was just a little. 

Ursa his her true feelings as another man kissed her, she never had been kissed like this, his tongue roaming her own and she couldn't help but react back. He withdrew at last and she felt horrible for betraying Iikem by doing this with Oazi. 

‘ Forgave me Ikem, I lied to you and now my first time won't be you. ‘

He took her hand and sat her on the bed, she looked to him nervous now, she gripped her robe and Oazi observed her as he pushed her down on his bed. She was scared if she refused he'd act in that violent manner. 

 

He untied her robe as closed her eyes not wanting to see his reaction to seeing her bare body, she wanted to cry about the fact that Oazi was seeing her and not Ikem. 

He manipulated her body and she felt a strange sensation on one of her arms. She opened her yellow eyes and saw him kissing her arm were red marks were appearing from his grip before. He moved his lips his bead tickled her sensitive skin, she twitched and he eyed her up as she tried not to laugh. 

 

He kissed her other arm and she reacted with a jolt and a giggle. He grinned at her as he moved he ran his hand through her hair and his other hand roam her body and she hated how his touch was good. 

He hated liking how he tickled her, how she like it, she had only wanted Ikem to touch her yet now he touched her. His kisses on her skin, they were new and it was a matter of physical love, yet she didn't love each other he probably didn't love her, yet it matter not to him or her as they had to unify their marriage in the manner most husband and wife's did.  
Neither of them had wanted to be together, but Azulon had made so their destinies intertwined and her Avatar bloodline and his royal bloodline united to create a child.

Ursa never wanted to be a Princess yet she was, what would it be like be like with a man who was willing to yell at her and hurt her even by just a little.

His hand drifted down her body and she kept her eyes closed trying not to feel disgusted by the Prince's touch, yet he would touch her from now on, she had to accept him as her husband and her lover. She hoped to God he might cheat on her and not touch her that often, a Prince could do what he wanted yet she hated the idea of walking in on him doing that with another woman on this bed.

His hand grabbed her beat in a soft motion, Ursa didn't know how she should react anymore, why did her body react? Why did moans escape her lips? Strange sensations ran through her body, she liked it yet didn't like feeling these feelings it from Oazi.

He broke his actions as she panted a bit blinking in surprise to the Prince, her face was flushed ad she knew it, she sat up a bit trying to cover up., yet he gabbed her wrist and Ursa couldn't help but gave a quick panicked look. 

“You don't need to hide from me, I am your husband after all.”

She calmed down a little as he moved her hands above her head as he lay her down on the bed again, he held her there with one powerful hand. He seemed to know what he was doing and she doubted he was pure like her, which almost annoyed her a little since he been so violent with her over her past.

 

He ran hand down her body, she could feel it his hand slowly going toward her womanhood, he was observing her in between his kisses, she grasped as she looked curiously down to see it was finger in her, she panted a little as it moved within her.

She gripped him uncontrollably, she could learn to enjoy this physical act, yet why should she like it? She tried to hide her moans from him but he kept pushing, her mind was only thinking about Oazi and she forgot her old love in that moment.

Yet he stopped and she felt something she had never felt, he finally disrobes himself for her, she blushed in a way, never had she seen a man bare and seen what laid between their legs. She took in his muscular frame and hardy size and knew what was to come from him and she tensed up.

He was going to take her innocence and she didn't want it to happen, he noticed her reaction and thrust himself inside of her quickly and she cried out in pain.

She felt tears slipped down as now she would never had a first time again and Oazi had just stolen in it the most painful way.

He rested for a moment as he wiped her pain filled tears, he didn't seem that sorry, as he had just claimed her as his wife. 

There was no pain for him, there was no having to wait and keep yourself pure. He trusted and she didn't moan, she hated it, hated that he was in her, she imagined that Ikem was doing with her for moment with more gentleness and with more loving words.

Yet the harshness came back to her, she had felt good before but now she cried with every trust.

He moaned though, he seemed to like it as he whispered her name in lust. He was chasing away his desire and lust, she knew there was meant to be pain but this much? 

“Oazi.. It hurts..” She wept

Yet he didn't stop, he got quicker and faster and she gripped him in pain, she felt something hot inside her womanhood and he withdrew and he noticed the blood on his manhood and she stared wondering if every time they had sex he would hurt her like this?

She watched him turn over and she lay there wondering what had just happened and put her legs up to her chest, he seemed to sleep as she dreaded what life would be with this man who had just acted like this with her.


End file.
